


米菊01

by Matsugae123



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsugae123/pseuds/Matsugae123





	米菊01

“不行，这里太危险了。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“你不是有枪吗？”本田菊说。  
“你怎么知道我有枪。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“亚瑟告诉我的。”本田菊说完伸出手一把抓住青年身下的欲望。操！阿尔弗雷德扣住黑发男人细瘦的手腕，对方却没有因此偏移视线，那双黑眸被月色浸透，仿佛含着就要滚落的、动情的眼泪，又仿佛冷若冰霜。阿尔弗雷德觉得口干舌燥，他的喉咙被欲望的火焰烧灼成一片焦土，于是沉声警告，“别在大街上乱动。”  
一辆小汽车从他们身边呼啸而过。  
“你愿意让我摸摸看吗？”本田菊问，“我是说你的枪。”  
天上的父啊，我真想干他一辈子！  
阿尔弗雷德松开手，按住本田菊的后脑直截了当地给他一个深吻。他们跌跌撞撞地躲进暗巷，阿尔弗雷德一边亲吻本田菊，一边脱他的衣服。他才刚抽出他的衬衫下摆、解开第三粒扣子，本田菊就迫不及待地摸向了他的下腹，干脆利落地解开皮带、拉下拉链，用双手撩拨他的欲望。真是见鬼。阿尔弗雷德在心里大骂，连忙握住他的手先让他停下。本田菊看向他，似乎有点儿责备。他更细微的表情被夜色遮掩，让青年无法看透。  
“我们认真点把前戏做完。”阿尔弗雷德好言相劝。  
“如果你再继续磨蹭，我现在就穿好衣服回去陪你哥看歌剧。”本田菊说。  
听到兄长的名字，阿尔弗雷德心里突然涌起一点零星的愧疚，或许还有对本田菊的“背叛之举”的迷惑。这个男人简直和前几天对未婚夫信誓旦旦的样子判若两人。他一时间竟不知该怎么接话。夜风吹过，本田菊捂着口鼻小声打了个喷嚏。他拽过阿尔弗雷德的衣领，让那双蓝眼睛直视自己，“我很冷，琼斯。温暖我。”  
我他妈的还能说什么。阿尔弗雷德立刻把愧疚和迷惑抛到了九霄云外。青年捧住本田菊的脸吻他的唇，让他趴在公寓外墙上背对自己。他握着男人纤瘦的腰，正要进去，却犹豫了。他凑过去小声说了句再等一下，掏出湿巾擦干净手，然后用手指耐心地替身前的人做扩张、纾解他的欲望，等到差不多了，才扶着自己忍耐已久的阴茎一点点插入。又窄又热的后穴紧紧绞住他的欲望，就像是某种邀请，引诱他插得更深、更深，他一口气顶进了最深处。本田菊无法克制地呻吟，手指抠挠墙壁。阿尔弗雷德俯身贴住本田菊的背部，掰过他的脸庞，给了他一个充满热度的吻。  
“你没必要搞得这么麻烦。”本田菊扭头对他说。  
“那样你会很痛。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
本田菊凝神看了他一会，喉结滚动，轻声说，“快点，用力操我。”  
如你所愿。阿尔弗雷德无声地回答。不知谁在空中燃起一束烟花，火光曳尾而过，映亮他们眼中烛火般跳动的欲望。明明灭灭，时隐时现。他假意退出，然后重新闯入，一遍遍地不厌其烦地冲击那具身体隐秘的深处；他亲吻他裸露的肩、半裸的背，用手挑起他的胸前和下腹的欲火。他像一个纵火犯将蜡烛打翻在地，燃烧地毯，焚毁屋宅，火势向原野蔓延，他们的灵魂和肉体在火焰之上交缠，忘却理智和歉意，也舍弃尊严与道德，仿佛生命的尽头本就是虚无。阿尔弗雷德抱着怀里的人像两块布满灰尘的旧漆从墙壁剥离双双掉落在地。本田菊跌进肮脏的泥土里，犹如一株枯萎开败的花，他跪趴着，呻吟着，接受身后青年蛮横的冲撞和吮吻。阿尔弗雷德抚摸他大汗淋漓的后背，俯身与他接吻，顺势把他从地上搂进怀里。他们跪坐在一起，胸膛与后背严丝合缝地贴住彼此，青年的阴茎像一枚火热的楔子将他们钉牢。本田菊情不自禁伸出手按着阿尔弗雷德的后脑，让这个吻更缠绵、长久。阿尔弗雷德捉住本田菊另一只手，带领那只手一点点探索、品尝他自己的身体。喉结、锁骨、薄而结实的胸膛、平滑的小腹、收窄的腰线和硬挺黏腻的阴茎。  
“你的身体真的很迷人。”阿尔弗雷德在他耳边称赞，“我真希望我们面前有一面镜子，让你看看自己有多迷人。”  
“你也是，琼斯。”本田菊边喘边费力地开口，“我居然才发现。费里说得没错，我一定是瞎了。”  
“虽然你是在夸我，但我不想在这种时候还听到别的男人的名字。”阿尔弗雷德加重抽插的力度和深度，握着本田菊的手帮他抚慰、逗弄自己的欲望。他们喘息、呻吟、怒吼、高喊，犹如大火乍起点燃干枯的林木，冲破深沉夜色向天际烧去，烧成一片绚丽的霞光。整个世界都在燃烧，倾倒，崩塌。有人打开窗户叫骂，汽车飞驰而过，脚步声、追逐打闹声响起又远去，但他们无暇他顾，他们什么都听不见，只能听见彼此。  
火势弱下去。夜色重新回到在他们汗湿的身体上，犹如大火熄灭后遗留的焦黑。阿尔弗雷德仍然从后面紧紧拥住怀里瘦削的身体，额头靠在本田菊背上平缓呼吸。  
“假如被发现了，警察会来找我们的麻烦吗？”本田菊问。  
“如果俄国人敢找我的麻烦，我保证第二天美国大使馆就会上门找俄国政府的麻烦。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
本田菊轻嗤，“你可真是个人物。”  
“不，我不是。我只是一介普通美国公民。”阿尔弗雷德调侃地说，“联邦政府有义务保护本国公民的合法权利不受他国政府无端侵害，我们只是在享受性爱，我们又没犯法。这可是他妈的天赋人权。谁否认谁就是在人权问题上挑衅美利坚。”  
本田菊被他逗笑了，转身推了他一把，“穿好你的裤子，美国公民。美利坚合众国的国际形象就是被你这种无法无天的美国游客给抹黑的。”  
“操，你少在这里血口喷人！美国的国际形象明明就是被总统和联邦政府给抹黑的！”阿尔弗雷德边扣皮带边说，他顿了一下，“等等，美国什么时候有过国际形象？我怎么不知道？”  
“可能是在七十年前二战结束或者三十年前苏联解体的时候。”本田菊披上外套，说，“毕竟这种事，比上不足比下有余。现在没有同行衬托，情况就糟糕了起来。”  
“是的，没错。在后殖民主义研究者嘴里，美国一直都是个阴险狡诈、利欲熏心、试图把整个世界踩在脚底碾轧的十足十的恶棍。搞得好像没有了恶棍构建的秩序，这个世界就能在无政府状态下的极端混乱里重获新生一样。”阿尔弗雷德说着握起本田菊的双手，“这个世界需要恶棍，就像一个国家需要政府那样。因为懒惰才是人的本性，而服从远比自由意志更符合人类在思想和行动上的懒惰成性。他们应该感谢这位无私的恶棍让他们可以站在道德的制高点上高潮迭起以满足自己空虚又乏味的精神世界。”  
“琼斯，你说这话的时候看起来就像个衣冠禽兽。”本田菊面色平静地说，“但愿你清楚，就算大庭广众之下和同性做爱不违反俄罗斯法律，通奸在纽约州也是犯罪行为。你居然连表兄的未婚夫都睡，你可真是个禽兽。”  
“你不就喜欢我禽兽吗，婊子！”阿尔弗雷德语调轻快，然后带着笑意低头吻他，“太好了，我也喜欢婊一点的。”  
本田菊接受了这个吻，语气温柔，“看在你活儿确实不错的份上，我原谅你的禽兽。”  
“事到如今，我不得不承认，我表兄的品位果然超凡脱俗。”阿尔弗雷德握紧了那双手，用指腹抚摸手掌上交错的纹路和虎口的薄茧，“我……”  
“送我回去吧。”本田菊说。  
阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会，松开了那双手。他们重新回到路灯下，像来时那样沿着原路返回，把才刚结束不久的情事抛在身后、抛在那条隐秘的小巷里，假装什么都没发生过。本田菊风衣口袋里一阵震动，他拿出手机查看短信。  
“是亚瑟发来的？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
本田菊收起手机，片刻后说，“你真的想送我回去吗？”  
“这是你自己要求的。”阿尔弗雷德停下脚步，转身面向他。  
“我后悔了。”本田菊说，“前天那家酒店叫什么名字？”  
“阿斯托利亚。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“对。叶赛宁就是在那里自杀的，怀抱着田园牧歌的美梦而死。”本田菊说，“人世间，死不算什么新鲜事；可活着，也并不更为新鲜。*1”  
“本田。”阿尔弗雷德掰过他的脸庞，逼迫他看向自己，“你在想什么？不要胡思乱想。”  
“我在想那面镜子。”本田菊说。  
“镜子？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
“衣帽间里有一扇落地镜，可以两个人共用。”本田菊说，右手摆出手枪的姿势抵在青年的喉结上，“让我看看自己有多迷人，琼斯，让我看看你的枪是怎样对准我的咽喉，砰——”  
阿尔弗雷德盯着那双没什么波澜的黑眸，迟疑地开口，“我突然发现我好像对日本有所误解。”  
“我是美国人。”本田菊说，“但你确实把日本和中国搞混了，日本从来就没有保守过。一八五四年，佩里从日本回国后，在国会公开指责日本是一个放荡、堕落、不知羞耻、性道德败坏的民族，美国有责任帮助日本重塑伦理价值，就因为当时美国还是个信仰新教的该死的保守主义国家而日本允许男男女女随心所欲地做爱。你瞧瞧，美利坚到底是有多把自己当回事！”  
“联邦政府还干过这种蠢事？”阿尔弗雷德惊讶过后，又了然地开口，“好吧，确实像是他们会干的事。”  
“你不是看过《源氏物语》吗？”本田菊说。  
“英文版。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“难道你忘了源氏对藤壶求而不得之后是怎么四处寻花问柳、沉沦肉欲的？”本田菊说，“在日语里，轻浮和风雅是同义词。”  
阿尔弗雷德笑了起来，“我喜欢你的风雅。”  
“你敢在圣彼得堡的大街上向我证明你的喜欢吗？”本田菊问。  
“为什么不敢。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我可是无法无天的美国游客。”  
他把他拥进怀中，然后亲吻他，缠绵地、长久地，深深一吻。路灯与月色将这个充满情欲的吻照亮，像篝火嘭得一声燃烧，热烈而赤裸如在白昼。


End file.
